The Nova Alliance Ba
by Chief Owl
Summary: [COMPLETED] Apparently, this story seems to be here to stay. This is one of my oldest stories I've written and completed. It's the first time for this story to be here. There are complications in this story, but they would be explained in time.
1. Chapter 1: Spider Injury

**Author's Notes:** Surprise, surprise! This is one of my oldest stories I've ever written and the writing is complete. I'll just need to update it and upload it. I changed the names of the characters so it would be more fictitious. Spiderman, movie; cartoon; comic, whatever you'd consider it, inspired me for this chapter. Want to have an idea on how my writing was from the beginning, this is a good story with my writing skill developed in it, better than Summer as a Legend, but shorter.

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 1_**: Spider Injury

In the Jawhiz residents, a teenager named A.J. was waking up. There were some spider webs -so a person needs to be careful. While he was stretching and opening his eyes, a spider started coming towards him. The spider, which was climbing down with its special material was getting closer and closer. Its intention was to give a special power to a person before it died. It chose A.J. A.J. sat up and looked at his watch - it was 7:05 am.

At that moment the spider landed on A.J. Within seconds the power was injected into A.J.'s left shoulder. A.J. looked at his shoulder and quickly brushed it off. The spider ran off into a hole, which is where it stayed to its death. A.J. took his shirt off and looked at the injury. It was quickly getting infected. When A.J. saw this, he wasn't terrified- but surprised that there wasn't any pain. After a few minutes, the injury started healing.

In his body, things started to change. The DNA was changing to a new DNA. The immune system was becoming stronger, and the palms of the hands were beginning to have the ability to climb like a spider. In the middle of the palms a strange material started to form. A.J. wasn't aware of this, so as like nothing happened, he continued on with his life. He got out of bed, looked at the time and it was 7:08 am.

'Still early.' A.J. thought.

He went to the bathroom and got ready for school. When he was ready to leave he felt something and started to look around, curios from the feeling he felt; this all happened while he was going to the car.

"A.J., let's hurry, hurry, hurry." A.J.'s father urged, waiting in the driver's seat.

"Coming." A.J. replied.

While on the way to school, he felt the same feeling. Realizing what it was, he started to smile because he understood it. Just as quick, he was confused and not sure of anything.

'What's the matter? Young Owl?' A.J.'s imaginary friend asked.

'I have this strange feeling but I'm not sure of it.' A.J. replied.

'What is it?' A.J.'s imaginary friend asked.

'I have a feeling that I might be Nova 5, in other words, my dream is coming true, but...' A.J. stopped.

'But what?' A.J.'s friend asked.

'... But I made dua'-not dua', but that if something will happen here on earth, like if Watermon was real or something, Allah would give me power, or energy, or like a miracle or something, so that I can morph to Nova 5.' A.J. explained.

'What's the problem with that?' A.J.'s friend asked.

'What's wrong with it is that Watermon is real or something really evil will come, but at the same time I would be able to become my dream.' A.J. replied.

For the rest of the way to school, A.J. and his friend were quiet, as A.J.'s father drove them there.

**Author's Notes:** Bare with me please! It gets better and longer. I decided to put this on my profile Chief Owl, because it's the oldest profile of mine in and because of that, it appears in the list of authors. In the list of authors when you search for animation and Digimon, you'll find Chief Owl. Another reason is because it's completed. I don't usually accept this, but 'flame' me all you want. On to the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Nova Abilities

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 2_**: Learning Nova Abilities

After A.J. and his father arrived at the school, A.J. got off.

"Salamu Alaikum." A.J. informed.

"Wa alaikum assalam." A.J.'s father replied.

A.J. closed the car door and walked down the school hill.

'So, do you think today will be exciting?' A.J.'s friend asked.

'We'll find out.' A.J. replied.

He looked at his watch and it said 7:51 am. A.J. entered the school and went straight to the Telawa lesson in his classroom on the second floor. The day was Sunday, so of course A.J. was wearing a sports uniform; because he had sports on Sundays. A.J. entered his class.

"Salamu Alaikum." He greeted.

Harold Jones answered him and A.J. went to his seat. The school had started. The Telawa lesson was not bad at all; it proved to A.J. that he was even better than he thought: in memorizing; in reciting, basically in everything. Also, A.J. found out that he was good in Arabic and very fast in writing.

'Strange.' A.J. thought. 'Not even Parker was fast in writing.'

In English, of course he was good; because he was an American. But in sports, he surprised everybody including himself; he was much better than an NBA basketball player; because they were playing basketball: all the techniques; the abilities and even no one was able to steal the ball from him. Every time he got the ball, he threw the ball and every time it entered, three pointer or two points.

'Definitely strange.' A.J. thought.

He was about to throw a fifth three pointer when the sports period was over. On the fifth period, a new ability was learned, but not yet known by A.J. While one of the classmates called Justin Dosbin was playing with another classmate Vick Dawn. Vick was right next to A.J. and A.J. was at the end of the room in the corner, the last line. When Justin wanted to push Vick, shoulder stuff, A.J. was aware what was going to happen so he quickly reacted.

He quickly jumped into the air, spun around and stood on the table part of his desk, with his awareness being correct.

"You fool Justin!" Vick exclaimed.

"How did you do it A.J.?" Justin asked.

"I honestly don't know." A.J. shrugged.

* * *

In Star Island, Graslmon and the other Star Force members, including the Partners with their Digimon, were hiding from Watermon in Star Base 2, which was under Star HQ. The portal was open when Watermon burst in; Watermon had entered through the base's door from Star HQ.

"Go through the portal, quickly." Graslmon urged to the others.

They listened. Graslmon; Vin; Gram and Jerebi were ready to attack Watermon.

"Graslmon's Destiny!" Graslmon yelled, using his strongest attack.

Unfortunately it didn't work. It had no effect in other words. When it did work the first time Graslmon helped Ota destroy Watermon, so Vin attacked one by one.

"Lion Photons... Red Claws... Mane Fire!" Vin yelled, attacking slowly.

The result was same as Graslmon's; Watermon wasn't fazed. Gram didn't attack yet, but Graslmon decided for all of them to attack at once, they all agreed.

"Grasl's Destiny!"

"Lion Photons... Red Claws... Mane Fire!"

"Dragon Fire... Cyber Destroy... Green Whip!"

Even with Gram's help it wasn't working.

"My turn." Watermon grinned. "We..."

"Electric Light!" A voice yelled.

The voice sounded familiar to Graslmon

'Could it be?' Graslmon thought.

The mysterious attacker showed himself and it turned out to be...

"Rejelmon!" Graslmon exclaimed, happily for reinforcements and just to see Rejelmon.

Wherever Rejelmon was there would be Shetamon and Ammaarmon.

"Good, more victims to kill." Watermon smirked.

"You'll pay dearly for what you did with Otomy!" Rejelmon shouted.

"What would you do?" Watermon asked sarcastically.

"You'll pay for his death!" Ammaarmon growled.

"You too? You better back out or retreat, because I can squash you like a rat!" Watermon threatened.

"Rejel's Destiny!" Rejelmon yelled.

"Ammaar Punch!" Ammaarmon yelled.

Shetamon didn't attack. Rejelmon and Ammaarmon kept on attacking. Since Shetamon wasn't attacking, she said for Graslmon and the others to go through the portal (Shetamon is a complicated case). Just before Graslmon entered the portal, he glanced back at his once co-group, whispered to himself something, glancing at them. By now Shetamon was attacking too.

"Thank you." Graslmon whispered, entering the portal.

* * *

Graslmon was on the other side and he quickly closed the portal and locked it with the password. He heard Vin calling to him.

"Graslmon, come up here!" He called.

Graslmon went up to where the others, including the partners, were and looked at a totally different land.

* * *

Back on Star Island: Rejelmon; Ammaarmon and Shetamon were still fighting and winning. When they were about to finish Watermon off, somebody attacked.

"Fire Ax!" Someone yelled, knocking all three Digimon down.

Watermon got up and looked up to see who helped him. He was not only happy but surprised it was Runmon.

* * *

As A.J. was leaving the school, he was wondering if he should stay and protect the school, for two reasons: 1. It was what he usually does on Sundays and 2. Today was specially a dangerous day because of what happened to him. He eventually decided to head home and he always went home walking. So everything started out normal until A.J. was on the top of the hill the bad stuff happened.

A.J. could hear a huge sound and looked above to see a small asteroid heading to the empty spot of land next to the school. At first, A.J. quickly panicked, thinking that the world would end. Quickly recovering, he looked and observed the asteroid well and decided that it was too small to do any damage.

"CLASH LAND!" Somebody yelled.

A.J. didn't hear it, but the asteroid landed and a Digimon appeared.

'A Digimon!' A.J. thought shocked .

'That's imp...' He started.

A.J. didn't continue, due to the fact that he knew anything could happen in Allah's will.

"But..." A.J. raised an eyebrow. "What or which Digimon is it?"

The Digimon had an arm of water; the other of fire; one leg looked strange, which later on A.J. found out it had a very special virus in it; the other had a skull on it to predict a nightmare thought; the chest was covered with clothing. A.J. didn't know how it looked, but thought it would be normal skin; his face was white; his hair red and his eyes dark grey.

* * *

"Identify yourself!" A.J. demanded; he couldn't help himself.

He just said it. The Digimon just ignored A.J.

'Good thing he ignored me. Think before you talk stupid.' A.J. thought, hitting his head with his fist.

He glanced to see where the Digimon was and it was walking down the hill. A.J. didn't hear any noise or shouting; maybe because they didn't notice him or something. But he still decided to check it out. He put his school backpack on one of the fence spikes and ran down the hill. When he saw Watermon, he was holding a student as a hostage, telling the rest of the students to back off. A.J. instantly identified the hostage.

'My lord. Alan's the hostage.' A.J. thought.

He started thinking. Since he was learning new nova abilities, NOW HE KNEW, he decided to try the nova rope attack.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

"Nova Ropes!" A.J. yelled.

Two nova ropes came out of his palms and went straight for the Digimon.

A.J. pulled when the ropes got the Digimon, freeing Alan and banging the Digimon on the entrance door. A.J. brought everyone's intention to him, but kept his eye on the Digimon.

"Come and get me stupid." A.J. teased.

A.J. made the Digimon mad and made him run up the hill and fast.

'Got to go.' A.J. thought.

He ran away from the Digimon as fast as he could. On the way, he picked up the school bag as he was running. He looked back and saw the Digimon still chasing him. He took a turn and the first turn possible. While A.J. was on the unused land, he looked back to see if the Digimon was still behind him, nobody was around him anywhere. But suddenly when his back was turned, the Digimon attacked.

Since A.J. had spider instincts, he quickly turned around and avoided the attack.

"You are a worthy opponent human." The Digimon informed.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked.

"I think you should know me since you created me." The Digimon replied.

"WHAT?!" A.J. exclaimed shocked.

"I thank you for that, but you know I have to destroy you." The Digimon grinned.

"I still don't know who you are." A.J. stated, shaking his head.

"Still don't remember?! Oh, well, I guess that's better." The Digimon shrugged.

'Which Digimon is he?' A.J. thought.

"Water Cannon!" The Digimon yelled, attacking with the left arm (water arm).

'No time to think; time to fight.' A.J. thought, avoiding the attack.

"At least it's useful." A.J. grinned.

"What is?" The Digimon asked.

"This! Nova Ropes!"

A.J. used the nova ropes again on the Digimon, but this time aimed at it's legs.

'Got them.' A.J. thought.

He pulled on the ropes, forcing the Digimon to fall down.

'Now is my chance.' A.J. thought, running away.

**Author's Notes: **Good? That's up to you readers. I know it's complicated, but Summer as a Legend would have explained it a good deal. Too bad refused it. Want the address for where Summer of the Legend is? Just ask in your review and I'll give it; if it exists, in a review response; if you're a member of On to the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3: Shetamon's Escape

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 3_**: Shetamon's Escape

Back on Star Island, Watermon, with the help of Runmon, were holding Ammaarmon; Rejelmon and Shetamon hostage in Watermon's base underwater. Watermon told the guard, which was Submarimon, to keep an eye on the hostages and Submarimon nodded. When Watermon was on the surface, he told Runmon to help Submarimon keep an eye if the hostages left the water and Runmon nodded. With that done, Watermon told Runmon his plan.

"I'm going to destroy all of the Digi-World now, including Star Island." Watermon started. "After that, I'll go after the real world that Otomy was living in."

"And last but no least." Watermon joked. "The world that Graslmon and the others escaped too."

"Good Luck." Runmon nodded.

"I'll need it." Watermon sighed, leaving.

With Runmon was left alone, he started talking to himself.

"Watermon wants to destroy three worlds then." Runmon muttered, with his hand on his chin, nodding slowly,

"He'll easily destroy this world and the world Otomy was living in because there's nobody to defend it, but the world that Graslmon and the others escaped to..." Runmon paused. "I'm not sure."

* * *

"Wet Ocean!" Watermon yelled, jumping out of the Water and attacked File Island.

All the Digimon on File tried to escape, but none couldn't. File Island was flooded and Watermon went back into the ocean, heading to Server. When he got to server, Watermon jumped out of the water and attacked.

"Electric Wet Ocean!" He yelled.

Again the Digimon tried to escape, but there was no use. Server was totally flooded. His next stop would be Star Island. When he reached Star Island, he went on with flooding it.

"Wet Ocean!" Watermon yelled, flooding Star Island.

Now all of the Digi-World was either destroyed or flooded, under the waves. With his first phase of his plan over, Watermon went back to see his hostages.

* * *

"We've got to get out of here." Rejelmon stated.

"But how?" Shetamon asked.

"I didn't figure that out yet, but I will." Rejelmon informed.

"I think they'll kill us or something." Ammaarmon reasoned in a low voice.

"Even though we were just protecting our friends, why would they kill us?" Ammaarmon sadly asked.

"I think maybe because Watermon was going to take our friends down, but since we interfered, we let our friends escape and that's why he angry." Rejelmon explained.

"I think he'll destroy the Digi-World or something." Shetamon whispered.

"Your turn." Watermon stated, arriving and looking at Rejelmon and the other two.

"Runmon, we'll need you're help!" Watermon called.

"Coming." Runmon replied.

While Submarimon gave the keys to Watermon and Runmon came into the ocean, Rejelmon went in front of Shetamon and Shetamon was in front of Ammaarmon.

"We're doomed!" Ammaarmon wailed in a low voice, but both Shetamon and Rejelmon heard.

"Your first jewel-man." Watermon stated sarcastically, with the cages opened.

"NO!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"Do you want to be first my dear?" Watermon offered sarcastically.

"No." Shetamon whispered.

"I can't look." Ammaarmon decided, turning his head away.

Shetamon didn't want to look either, but she had to if she was to survive.

"Blue Water!" Watermon yelled, attacking right in front of Rejelmon.

They were still in the water and Runmon, with Submarimon, was holding Rejelmon tight, so he wouldn't escape. Watermon finished and murdered Rejelmon for good.

"No." Shetamon moaned, lowering her face down slowly. Rejelmon was vaporized and before Watermon could absorb the energy, Runmon ran in front of Watermon and absorbed it instead.

"You'll be next, sweetie." Watermon informed, pointing at Shetamon.

Watermon left with Runmon for the surface. After Watermon and Runmon had left, Submarimon went back to his guarding. Ammaarmon was crying, Shetamon wanted to also, but she knew she had to be strong in situations like these. A flashback came back to her since she had the memory of the earlier Shetamon that Ota told him/her that a person or a Digimon should be strong in a crisis.

"It's fine Ammaarmon, we'll try to escape while Watermon isn't here." Shetamon assured, trying to comfort Ammaarmon.

"Not while I'm here." Submarimon stated, without looking.

"They killed Rejelmon, they killed Rejelmon." Ammaarmon sobbed, crying.

"... And you'll be next." The sobbing rookie moaned.

Shetamon lowered her head down slowly and remembered that Watermon said that she'd be next. Just then Watermon showed up with Runmon.

"Your turn Shetamon." Runmon stated.

While Shetamon was getting up, Ammaarmon held her hand.

"Don't go." He whispered sadly.

Shetamon moved Ammaarmon's hand away and kept going. For the first time since he was born, Ammaarmon made a decision. Submarimon and Runmon were holding Shetamon and Watermon was getting ready to attack.

"Blue Water!" He yelled.

But what decision Ammaarmon made showed next. He jumped into the way of the attack and was killed.

"Fool!" Watermon spat. "You were the third, but doesn't matter anymore."

Watermon was about to absorb Ammaarmon's energy, when Runmon pushed him away. Before Runmon could absorb it, Watermon pushed him away. Shetamon and Submarimon were watching it, and Submarimon tried to stop it. Shetamon discovered that it was her chance to escape, so she quickly swam to the top and rushed away.

**Author's Notes:** I agree that I exaggerated a little, with Watermon flooding an island and continent, but bare with me. Remember this story is fictitious. It was a little sad at the end, which I agree... On to the next chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4: New Land or so it seems

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 4_**: New Land or so it seems...

"What land is this?" Graslmon asked.

"We don't know, we never saw it before." Joe replied.

"Something must have happened with the portal." Graslmon reasoned, heading back to the base.

"I don't think the problem is in the portal." Kari muttered, everyone looked at her.

"I think she's right." Ken agreed.

Graslmon turned around.

"Then what was it?" He asked frustrated.

"Maybe the portal wanted us to come here." Ken reasoned.

"But why?" Graslmon asked again.

"Maybe because there's a problem here or something." Izzy replied.

"Then what?" Graslmon asked, but this time calmly.

"We don't know." Tai replied. "I suggest we take a patrol and look around the area."

"But what if there evil Digimon or something?" Joe asked.

"JOE!" Everybody moaned.

"For once I think he's right." Vin informed.

"What's your opinion?" Matt asked.

"We don't know this land, so we don't know if it's safe or not." The wise lion reasoned.

"Well, for me it's safe." Davis decided. "And I agree with Tai, I think we should take a patrol around the area, so who's coming?"

"You being suicidal if you go to the unknown." Vin warned.

"It won't be unknown, not if we patrol it." Davis argued.

'I'm not a kamikaze.' He thought.

"Calm down both of you." Ken commented. "I'm trying to figure something out."

"I thought that was Izzy's job." Tai stated.

"It was, until mister genius here took it." Izzy grumbled.

"What are you trying to figure out?" T.K. asked.

"I'm trying to figure out that _maybe_ this world is like ours." Ken reasoned.

Everybody gasped.

"But… How?" Yolei asked.

"The base is same and so is the hideout." Ken hinted.

"Speak in English, Ken." Davis shook his head.

"When we entered Ota's world for the first time, there was a base we entered first and when you climb the stairs..." Ken started.

"But that was Ota's world, not ours." Cody reminded, interrupting Ken.

"But Ota told us that his world is like ours, so since this spot looks like the same spot in Ota's world. Since Ota told us that his world was like ours, I came to figure that this world is like ours." Ken concluded.

"Wow!" Matt blinked. "You figured all that?"

"Sure did." Ken nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile A.J. had just stopped running, because he was out of breath. But in awhile he sensed the Digimon, A.J.'s back was still turned.

"Water Cannon!" The Digimon yelled.

Before the Digimon attacked A.J. sensed Graslmon and Graslmon sensed A.J. When Graslmon sensed A.J., he smiled and so did A.J. But he got his attention back just in time before the Digimon's attack. A.J. quickly made himself fall, so he would avoid the attack. Shetamon was now watching the whole fight, she wanted the human to win and started cheering him, when a mark came on to her.

It was the mark of the Nova Alliance, but she took no matter in caring at it and kept cheering the human.

"I need some fire power or something if..." A.J. paused, remembering the Digimon. "... If I need to stop Mixmon."

"Mixmon a mixture of Watermon; Firemon; Nightmaremon and Virusmon. His attacks are Water Cannon and Fire Sword." Shetamon muttered.

'Wow, I knew all that.' She thought.

"Fire Sword!" Mixmon informed, as he brought out the fire sword.

"Now we're talking, Nova Peace Sword!" A.J. mumbled.

The NA mark that was on Shetamon started to glow, a beam of light showed in front of A.J. and there was the sword. Shetamon collapsed from the energy boost. A.J. grabbed the NP Sword.

"Come on." He challenged.

'This is gonna be fun.' He thought.

"It's Otomy!" Tai exclaimed shocked, arriving with Graslmon and the others.

"I thought Watermon killed him." Kari whispered.

"Watermon did kill and maybe even destroyed Ota's world, but this is the real Ota." Graslmon grinned.

"Are you saying that the other Ota wasn't the real one or something?" Davis asked.

"No, it's kinda complicated." Graslmon replied.

"Nova Cannon!" A.J. yelled.

The sword made a circular wave of nova towards Mixmon.

'Oh no.' Mixmon thought. 'Got to retreat; he's too powerful now.'

Mixmon retreated and quickly Graslmon told the others to go back to the base and so was he. When they asked him "why can't we stay?". He just replied, "it's too dangerous to let him know about us now."

They all accepted the excuse and went back to the base. After all this Shetamon got up and noticed that the fight was over.

'Shoot! I wanted to see how it ended, but the mark made my power drain. I don't know why. I've got to leave before anybody sees me.' She thought, leaving the area.

"Man! What a battle! What a battle!" A.J. exclaimed, so excited.

"I didn't even expect to have a weapon, especially this kind." He muttered, walking back home.


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Changed

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 5_**: Everything Changed

"How did you let her get away?" Watermon shouted, after Submarimon escaped.

"I... I wanted to stop the fight between you two." Submarimon innocently informed.

The fight was over between Runmon and Watermon. It finished by the energy vanishing.

"Well, at least I can do some attack like that jewel-head could do." Watermon grinned.

"No way!" Runmon reminded, laughing. "I'm the one who absorbed the energy."

"Oh, yeah." Watermon sighed. "Anyway, we get to go after Shetamon and I think she went to the world that Graslmon and the others escaped. Runmon, assemble Oceanic." He ordered.

"As you wish, sir." Runmon nodded.

'Finally, since Hamashi is gone, I can take my rightful place again.' He thought.

* * *

"I can't believe that Watermon did all this." Cole sighed, walking in the totally destroyed world of Ota's World.

"So many people died." Kate whispered, putting her head onto Cole's shoulder.

Something caught Cole's eye.

"Follow me." He informed.

Kate did and it turned out what caught Cole's eye was Anna (Ota's Sister).

"Anna, are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Cole, Kate..." Anna sniffed, staring sadly at them. "Watermon killed my brother."

Anna started crying again.

"Oh, Anna, it will be O.K., we'll destroy Watermon for you." Kate stated, trying to comfort Anna.

"But where are the others?" Anna asked. "Why did they leave me here?"

"What happened?" Cole asked.

Anna told them how that she and the others were hiding from Watermon, with them distracting him; when Watermon came back and destroyed the whole land right in front of Anna's eyes.

"I think they didn't leave you here, Anna." Kate stated, after Anna finished.

"Yeah, maybe they forgot about you, or maybe thought that it was best for your safety to be here." Cole explained.

"Well, maybe you're both right." Anna sighed, calming down.

"Come on now." Cole offered. "We'll look for the others."

Anna just smiled and went with Cole and Kate.

* * *

Runmon assembled Oceanic. It was hard this time because there were no rare Digimon that survived after the flood went down and all the land was wrecked

'I wonder what the new world would be like.' Runmon though.

The thought faded away, as Runmon trampled over something. What do you know? It was two Digimon together in their fresh stage.

"Watermon will be happy to see Punimon and Botamon." Runmon smiled to himself. "Come on, you two, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Punimon asked.

"You two are going to join oceanic, Watermon's army." Runmon grinned.

"Finally." Botamon muttered.

"What?! Why finally? Both of you were waiting to join Watermon's army?" Runmon asked.

"Of course we were, since we first heard about Watermon; Oceanic and how powerful it was or... is, we wanted to join it. Now our dream will come true." Botamon explained.

'Great. Two Digimon wanted to join Oceanic all their lives. Other Digimon feared Oceanic and would rather die than join, yet these two are too much excited. Maybe because they're still fresh. Man, it would be great when they grow to the highest level: a strong, no not strong, one of the strongest Digimon to fight with Oceanic. The winning starts on our side for once.' Runmon thought, smiling.

Runmon got back to Oceanic that he had assembled so far.

* * *

"Salamu Alaikum." A.J. greeted, entering.

"Wa Alaikum Assalam." His mother replied, holding her hands out to hug A.J.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Really exciting this time." A.J. smiled.

"What do you mean?" A.J.'s mother asked.

"Well, stuff happened today." A.J. shrugged, glancing at the sword that was still with him.

He hid the sword in his school backpack after the fight, so nobody saw he had a real sword and he just brought it out when he was at the entrance of his home.

"I need to go change." A.J. informed.

He went to his room. A.J. closed the door behind him all the way, by moving a piece of cloth from the way, so the door would close all the way. After A.J. changed his clothes, he decided it was time to try his new abilities and start training on how to use the sword. He put the sword down so he could start his abilities

"Nova Rope." He whispered, leaning down a little.

The way that the ropes came out was like making all the fingers into a claw position, when an animal attacks it puts its claws out and smashes the victim. Not only that, A.J. also turned his hand into a claw attack position and aimed for the Lego set that was under his desk and pulled. The Lego set went start to him and hit his stomach.

"Aww." A.J. moaned, smiling as the Lego set hit his stomach.

'Need to try it a different way, but... how?' He thought. "I'll use it like a spider web."

He got ready to leave the house and left.

* * *

Back in the Digi-World, Runmon was returning with Oceanic.

"Great." Watermon greeted. "You really assembled a whole army."

"Soon we'll be ready to attack the mystery world that Graslmon and the others escaped too." He growled. "When Vademon here finishes building a new portal."

"Portals is first of all: not an easy thing, and second: it's not in my field." Vademon commented

With that Watermon gave up_ and _that was when Vademon finished building the portal.

"Finally." Watermon sighed. "Get ready to move out Oceanic."

"Your highness, here are some Digimon who wanted so greatly to see you sir." Runmon informed, bowing to Watermon.

He showed him Punimon and Botamon.

"Great. They're accepted in the army and _will_ come with us." Watermon decided.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, your highness." Botamon and Punimon thanked in unison.

Runmon looked at Vademon who was packing his stuff.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Runmon asked.

That got Watermon's attention.

"No, I can't." Vademon refused. "I have to take care of my shop and any Digimon, _if any Digimon are left_, who come to it and tell them, or ask them, if they want to join Watermon's Army or not." He excused.

"Very well. You go and take care." Watermon nodded.

Vademon left and Oceanic started to move through the portal to the mystery world.

* * *

'How long would I have to hide here?' Shetamon thought, hiding up an evergreen tree.

'But what is this mark for and why did it show when I started to watch the fight?' Shetamon thought, remembering something.

'The mark started to glow when the human asked for firepower and a beam of light showed. The last I remember before I collapsed was seeing a sword.' She thought. 'Could it be that I would be special now, like Calumon in Digimon Tamers Season 3 that I have Catalyst power or something?'

'But why now?' She wondered. 'Why not then... ?'

Shetamon paused and remembered both Rejelmon's and Ammaarmon's deaths.

'... When they died?' Shetamon started to cry.

* * *

It turned out that A.J. was in the area when Shetamon started crying and A.J. heard it

'Who's crying?' He thought.

"Who's crying?" He asked.

The crying stopped and Shetamon glanced down to see the human who she saw fighting the Digimon.

'It's him. Oh boy. How I would like to show myself, but can't.' Shetamon moaned.

She saw the human's sword. Since she had to many questions to ask and wanted answers, she was about to show herself when...**_ THUMB_**... The branch that Shetamon was on broke and she fell to the ground. A.J. heard it and went to the source of the sound. He was shocked and speechless when he found out about Shetamon, but Shetamon spoke.

"I liked the way you fought Mixmon." She whispered.

A.J. smiled at her.

"Oh, Shetamon." He smiled.

He hugged the little Digimon.

'How did he know my name?' She thought, shocked.

A.J. knew that she was shocked, as he let go.

"I'm A.J., one of my names is Ota Otomy, I'm like the Otomy in this world." He informed.

'It can't be. But it's impossible. Otomy?' She thought.

A.J. remembered what happened: how Otomy died and that everyone saw it, minus...

'Everyone saw Otomy's death in the other world, except for... who was it? Oh yeah, Cole and Kate.' A.J. thought.

Shetamon wondered what it was that Otomy was thinking of and yet again A.J. answered her wondering.

"I was thinking about the other Otomy and how he died." A.J. whispered sadly.

They both looked down.

* * *

"Was that the real Ota?" Kari asked.

"In this world, maybe yeah." Ken nodded.

"Since we are in a new world but not a new one, it might be possible. The boy we saw was possibly Otomy." Vin reasoned.

"I sensed him." Graslmon muttered.

Everybody looked at him.

"You mean, like the way you sensed the other Otomy, you sensed this Otomy?" Izzy asked.

"I sure did." Graslmon nodded.

"He might know about us and yet also not. He might know we really exist and he might not know that we're here." Gram commented. "Well, either way, I'm going to check on where he lives.

"Won't it be dangerous?" Tai asked. "I mean, since you're a dragon?"

"Nobody else has the courage to come." Gram shrugged.

Since Tai had the crest of courage, he felt like Gram was insulting him, so he said he would go with Gram and be back in half an hour.


	6. Chapter 6: White Fox

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 6_**: White Fox

Watermon and his army started entering the mystery world. He said, after the whole army entered, for the Devas to patrol the area (believe it or not). Runmon found the Devas one by one on Star Island and so all 12 of them went.

* * *

"Where do you think he lives?" Tai asked.

He and Agumon where riding on Gram.

"I have no clue." Gram answered.

He spotted something.

'Oh no. The Devas.' He thought.

"More Digimon." Tai whispered. "Agumon get ready."

Agumon nodded.

"They're not normal Digimon." Gram informed, stopping them before Agumon digivolved.

"Then... what are they?" Tai asked.

"They are the Devas." Gram replied.

"The Devas? Who are they? How do you know about them?" Tai asked.

"Ota told me and the others about them once. He told me THEY EXISTED IN SEASON 3." Gram growled.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

Gram calmed down and explained everything.

"Ota told me about the Digimon Series and about each season. When he told me about Season 3, he mentioned the Devas and even showed each one to us." Gram explained.

"We still don't understand." Tai shook his head.

"Once we are able to talk with the Ota in this world, he'll explain more better to you guys. I know you don't understand." Gram sighed.

* * *

'Another dragon.' Mihiramon (the Tiger Deva) thought spotting Gram; Tai and Agumon.

'Got to go tell Watermon.' He thought.

"Ma ka, where Mihiramon going?" Makuramon (the Monkey Deva) blinked. "Ma ka, fellow mates. It seems that Mihiramon found something and went to tell the boss."

"Let'ssss follow him then." Santiramon (the Snake Deva) decided.

The Devas followed Mihiramon.

"Look, they're leaving." Tai informed.

"I can see that." Gram noticed.

'Maybe one of them saw us.' He thought.

"It's not safe here. We got to return and tell the others." He decided, heading back to the group.

* * *

"Finally Shetamon, things are looking up." A.J. smiled. "But where are Rejelmon and the others? How did you get here?"

Shetamon looked down.

"I can answer some, but not all." She replied.

"Answer what you can." A.J. nodded.

"Both Rejelmon and Ammaarmon are dead, killed by Watermon." Shetamon started.

"Watermon is real too?" A.J. asked.

"As real as you and me. Rejelmon died..." But Shetamon couldn't continue. "Ammaarmon dead protecting me."

"What about the others?" A.J. asked.

"Both Rejelmon and Ammaarmon are dead because of ME!" Shetamon wailed.

A.J. sighed, understanding.

"I know you blame yourself, but now I remember the story since I wrote it, and it became real. OOPS!" A.J. gasped, covering his mouth.

"You wrote it? You let Ammaarmon and Rejelmon die and let me blame myself?" Shetamon growled, running away.

"Shetamon I'm sorry!" A.J. shouted.

'Did you have to open your big mouth A.J.? Stupid, stupid, stupid. This is the second time it happens.' He thought.

* * *

On Star Island, high up in the air, a white creature figure appeared, noticing a portal opening just below him.

"Got to stop whoever is coming through, since Ota is gone but will return." The white figure nodded.

"I, White Fox, promised -even if it wasn't in person- to protect this land against its enemies, but..." White Fox paused. "I can't stop Watermon; only A.J. and Graslmon can, with the help from Shetamon."

White Fox jumped over the fence that was preventing from anything to jump over it, except for White Fox. He landed on the land and injured or hurt, he waited for the Digimon, or whatever, to appear, as the figure showed itself after the portal closed behind.

'Impossible. A.J. do you have to write all of what's happening? Even though I know that you know what I'm thinking. But it would be your fault if Strey Island is totally destroyed.' White Fox thought.

As the figure appeared, it was ADR 1 (Agent of the D-Reaper #1).

'That's why it would be your fault Jawhiz.' He thought.

"Nova Morph." White Fox whispered.

White Fox morphed to White Warrior. It is normal for a troop or soldier from Nova Alliance to morph (it would be explained later).

"Prepare for your death ADR 1." White Warrior informed.

"A warrior is stopping me, if you can really stop me then there would be others." She stated.

"White Return!" White Warrior yelled.

White Return is one of White Warrior's attacks and is truly strong. The attack destroyed ADR 1 but...

"There will be more." She repeated, vanishing.

"Whoa." White Fox sighed, returning back to normal.

"That was easy, but the others won't be as easy." He muttered.

"Nova Rope."

The ropes got into the home and pulled White Fox back up.

* * *

"Your highness... Watermon... sir." Mihiramon greeted, out of breath. "I've found another dragon with a DigiDestined and his Digimon on it."

The other Devas had arrived and heard him.

"Good job Mihiramon, you would be awarded for that." Watermon nodded. "So, Graslmon and the others are here."

"Runmon." Watermon requested.

"Yes your highness." Runmon replied.

"Prepare Oceanic for attacking." Watermon informed. "We're going to attack Graslmon and the others."

"And..." Watermon grinned, turning to the now digivolved Koromon and Tsunomon. "Both of you will be my secret weapon."

"Oceanic is ready." Runmon reported.

"Where did you last see him Deva?" Watermon asked.

"A few yards to the north." The Tiger Deva replied.

"Good. Let's go Oceanic!" Watermon ordered.

He stepped close by Majiramon (the Dragon Deva).

"You and the Devas will protect the camp while we're gone." Watermon informed.

"Understood your highness." Majiramon nodded.

Oceanic went to fight to Graslmon's group.

* * *

"Prepare for an attack!" Gram warned, landing on the ground near the hideout.

"Why?" Graslmon asked.

"One of the Devas spotted us." Gram replied.

"So if the Devas are working for Watermon then they would return and tell him." Graslmon nodded, quickly understanding. "Prepare for a battle."

"This one will be a hard one, but we're not retreating." Graslmon refused.

"We're ready." The team nodded.

* * *

A.J. went after Shetamon and ended up going through a portal.

"Shetamon, where are you?!" A.J. shouted, glancing around the destroyed land.

"Leave me alone!" Shetamon shouted back, crying.

Shetamon was a few miles ahead of him. A.J. ran after Shetamon and eventually caught up with her only to see Majiramon (another one) in front of Shetamon. A.J. stopped in his track.

'The Dragon Deva. But... if he's real then there are others like him, which are real too.' He thought.

"Dream Fear!" Shetamon yelled.

But the attack didn't faze the ultimate Digimon. Just before Majiramon attacked...

"White Return!" White Warrior yelled, vaporizing Majiramon.

"Finally." White Fox sighed. "You and A.J. are here."

Both Shetamon and A.J. blinked, surprised.

"Thank you for bringing him." White Fox continued. "Follow me."

A.J. and Shetamon followed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nova Alliance

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 7_**: The Nova Alliance

"What is this all about?" A.J. asked.

"There are questions both you and Shetamon want to know." White Fox replied. 'And for Shetamon to forgive you too.'

* * *

"There they are." Watermon informed, stopping the whole army.

"They're here." Vin informed.

The whole group went out to see. What they saw was Oceanic approaching, closer and closer.

* * *

"How long would the walk take?" Shetamon asked.

"Just a few more yards." White Fox replied. "There is my home."

"That's your home?" A.J. asked.

"Sure is." White Fox nodded.

"In the air?" A.J. asked.

"Yep." White Fox answered.

"How are we..." A.J. started, pointing to himself and Shetamon.

"... Going to get up there?" A.J. asked.

"Through your Nova Ropes, of course." White Fox replied.

"How did you..." A.J. started.

"I'll explain everything up there." White Fox informed, interrupting him. "Nova Ropes!"

"Your turn!" He yelled down.

"I guess we'll give it a shot." A.J. shrugged, holding onto Shetamon -whom was still angry with A.J.-.

"Nova Ropes!" A.J. yelled aiming, or trying to aim, inside the home.

It worked and for the first try and time. A.J. and Shetamon were in White Fox's house, high up in the air.

"Come on in." White Fox offered, greeting his guests. "First of all I'll explain what that mark does and what it is for."

White Fox was looking at the mark on Shetamon.

"What does it do?" Shetamon asked. "I us... I think I used it once, but other than that..." Shetamon shook her head.

"So you used it once, hmmm." White Fox whispered. "Not bad."

"Well? What does it do?" A.J. asked.

"It is the Nova Alliance mark of 3 species: red; grey and green. The mark would stay like that even if more species joined the Nova Alliance." White Fox explained.

"What's the Nova Alliance?" A.J. asked.

"Here's the story..." White Fox started.

* * *

Back on A.J.'s world, the fight had started between Oceanic and Graslmon's group.

"Ready Agumon?" Tai asked, glancing at his Digimon.

"Ready." Agumon nodded.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"Our turn Gabumon." Matt informed.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled.

"Ice Wolf Claw." Metal Garurumon yelled.

Both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon attacked, and the result was at least two lines destroyed. T.K. and Cody were up.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... ANKYLOMON!"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled, deleting five.

"ANKYLOMON..."  
"... ANGEMON..."  
"... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... SHAKKOUMON!"

* * *

"Nova Alliance was first done by a species called Anihulmans (half human-half animal). Nova Alliance -NA for short- was the good team in the galaxy and there were five species including the Anihulmans: Neutronese; Planetene; Cometous and Solartan. Anihulmans; Planetene and Cometous were the Nova Alliance, but Neutronese made its own group, rebelled and fought NA. So did Solartan.

"Neutronese called themselves Neutron Tribe, Solartan called themselves Blackhole Tribe. So the war was one, NA on one side and Neutron Tribe allied with Blackhole Tribe on the other. Of course, since the war was in space, each group had to have its own space ships or fighters and uniforms to tell on which side they were.

"Unfortunately, while I was fighting one of the Neutronese fighters, a Solartan caught me by surprise and I was fighting the Neutronese fighter close to a Blackhole. So my fighter ship went through it. I thought that I would be destroyed by it, but fortunately the Blackhole was a passageway and not a destroyer. I landed here and built up stuff." White Fox finished

"So NA is fighting against Neutronese and Solartan?" A.J. asked.

"Sure are. I don't know what's happening now but while I was attacking the Neutronese fighter, I had Yellow Deer with me, another fighter from the same species, but I don't know what happened to her." White Fox whispered

"Which species are you from? If you don't mind me asking you." A.J. inquired.

"I thought it was obvious that I am one of the Anihulmans." White Fox informed.

"Now it is." Shetamon muttered.

"Do you think that the Neutronese fighter was on a spy mission or something?" A.J. asked.

"I don't know, but I saw it in NA space. When a Solartan fighter attacked me it seemed that I was on Solartan territory, because no NA ships would go there. Only Neutronese ships and Solartan ships would go into that territory since they were both allies." White Fox answered.

"Do you think that there is another specie out there? I mean besides the five?" A.J. asked.

"Well, NA was searching for a sixth specie, besides the ones we know, and whole patrols went in to space that was neither owned by NA, Neutronese or Solartan and so far no luck. I don't know about our enemy, but maybe they're looking too." White Fox explained.

"Back to the NA Mark." A.J. reminded, looking at the mark on Shetamon.

"That mark..." White Fox started, looking at it too. "Makes 'NA' morph. That is the only advantage we have over Neutronese and Solartan."

"So... does it do anything rather than make NA species morph?" A.J. asked.

"Well, that's what NA is researching on now." White Fox replied.

"It started to glow when A.J. asked for firepower against Mixmon. A light beam appeared in front of A.J. and out came that sword." Shetamon explained, pointing to the Nova Peace Sword

"That..." White Fox started. "was the sign of peace between all the species, until Neutronese and Solartan rebelled. I don't know why NA got rid of it but maybe because the peace was broken or over or something."

"Maybe the NA mark is like Calumon triangle and makes things evolve or gives them things they need like weapons." A.J. suggested.

"I suppose you are right, but if the mark gave you the NP sword then that means..." White Fox paused.

"What does it mean White Fox?" A.J. asked.

"It means that you must be the restorer of peace or something in our galaxy." White Fox replied.

"Wow! NP is that much important?!" A.J. exclaimed, shocked.

"It should have strong attacks. What attacks does it have?" White Fox asked.

"Well, the only attack I know and used is Nova Cannon." A.J. replied.

"Yep, it's the sword alright." White Fox nodded. "Since you have the NP sword, and since a restorer of peace should have magical powers or something, then that means you can morph A.J."

"But the NP sword by itself wouldn't help, you'll also need this." White Fox informed, giving A.J. a crystal.

Shetamon quickly stood up.

"It's like the crystal that Otomy had." She gasped.

"It's the same one." White Fox replied. "And it should go here."

White Fox put the crystal right in the bottom middle (where the bellybutton is) of the stomach.

"Nova uniform." A.J. muttered, without thinking of it at all.

A.J. was now wearing a similar uniform that Ota used to wear.

"With the help of the mark..." White Fox started, pushing the NA mark on Shetamon.

"You should..." White Fox stopped, noticing A.J. morph.

"Crystal activate!" A.J. started. "Nova Morph!"

"... What's A.J. called now?" Shetamon whispered.

"He's called Nova 5." White Fox replied, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: Nova 5 is Born

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 8_**: Nova 5 is Born

"Well, I guess its time to bring out the artillery." Watermon yawned, bored. "Tsunomon, Koromon!"

"Yes, sir." They informed in unison.

"Get ready to digivolve; we'll need you're help." Watermon informed.

"Yes, sir... Digivolve Energy... Agumon." Koromon digivolved.

"Right behind you... Digivolve Energy... Gabumon." Tsunomon digivolved.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled.

"What?!" Tai exclaimed, shocked. "Matt, they have Agumon and Gabumon."

"Yeah, I know." Matt replied.

* * *

"Wow!" Shetamon exclaimed. "You sure are... cool."

"Finally, I'm Nova 5." Nova 5 sighed.

"You'll need this." White Fox informed, giving Nova 5 what he called Nova Watch.

"What does this Nova Watch do?" Nova 5 asked.

"It will come in handy, it does many stuff... Oh yeah, I'll need that world watch time thing." White Fox requested.

"What for?" Nova 5 asked.

"For a few days. I'll give it back to you when I'm done with it." White Fox replied.

Nova 5 gave it to him.

"I'm no use now." Nova 5 muttered.

"What!? But Mixmon and Watermon are out there!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"Watermon!" Nova 5 and White Fox repeated in unison.

"Yeah. We'll be in big trouble if they join forces." Shetamon reasoned.

"We sure will be." White Fox agreed.

"Your first destination is..." White Fox stopped. "I don't know this area."

"What area?" Nova 5 asked.

"This area." White Fox replied, pointing to the location of where there was a battle.

"I know that area." Nova 5 muttered, rushing out.

"Hey! What about me?" Shetamon asked.

"You're safe here from Oceanic." White Fox assured.

Shetamon relaxed.

* * *

"Digivolve energy boost... War Greymon." Agumon warp digivolved.

"Digivolve energy boost... Metal Garurumon." Gabumon warp digivolved.

"Oceanic, stand back and let War Greymon and Metal Garurumon do their job." Watermon advised.

Oceanic backed away.

"Terra Force!" Both War Greymon yelled in unison.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Both Metal Garurumon yelled in unison.

The two attacks slammed into each other.

"It won't do any use." War Greymon noticed.

"Let's biomerge then." Metal Garurumon suggested.

War Greymon nodded.

"War Greymon... Metal Garurumon... digimerge to... Omegamon!"

Both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon biomerged.

"How did they do that without any Digivice?" Tai asked.

"I'm trying to find out how can they digivolve in the first place." Izzy stated.

Meanwhile, Davis and Ken were up for the challenge.

"EX VEEMON..."  
"... STINGMON..."  
"... DNA DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... PAILDRAMON!"

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon yelled, attacking Omegamon.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omegamon countered.

The attack damaged Paildramon severely.

"PAILDRAMON!" Davis and Ken yelled in unison.

"Paildramon is no opponent for Omegamon." Tai shook his head.

"Omegamon is stronger." Matt agreed.

"Take War Greymon and Metal Garurumon down to smithereens! Delete them!" Watermon ordered.

"Positron Laser!" Omegamon yelled, obeying.

He attacked both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, bringing them back to their fresh stage, Botamon and Punimon.

"Now we're goners." Matt lost hope.

"It's our fault. We didn't help Paildramon." Tai blamed himself.

"PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"Now we're close." Davis grinned.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled.

Omegamon forgot about Botamon and Punimon and started to attack Imperialdramon.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

Both attacks damaged both Digimon, but Imperialdramon was more damaged than Omegamon.

"Now take them down so they won't have a chance." Watermon commanded.

"Not while I'm here!" A voice stated, showing himself.

"Take him down Omegamon!" Watermon ordered.

"Positron Laser!" Omegamon yelled.

"Old weapons." The person muttered.

"Try this for a change. Nova Light!" He yelled, stopping Omegamon's attack.

"WHAT!?" Watermon exclaimed, shocked.

Omegamon tried again.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

"Basically the same weapon, here's mine." The person informed. "Nova Light!"

Yet again it stopped Omegamon's attack. Omegamon was shocked and looked at Watermon for any advice or anything.

"Who is it?" Davis asked.

Izzy was typing away on his computer.

"It's Nova 5; his attacks are many including Nova Light. He's from the Nova Alliance." He explained, reading the information on his laptop.

"But what's his stage?"

"It doesn't say." Izzy shrugged, showing the monitor to the group.

"Time to bring Omegamon back to Digi-Eggs." Nova 5 decided. "Nova Light!"

The attack sure did bring Omegamon down, but brought them back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"At least he's not Omegamon anymore." Nova 5 shrugged.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon yelled.

Oceanic first backed away, eventually retreating with Watermon. Nova 5 also disappeared from the scene.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rock Monster

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 9_**: The Rock Monster

"Where do you thing they are?" Cole asked.

Cole; Anna and Kate were walking in the destroyed Star Base.

"Maybe they went through the portal." Anna suggested.

Cole nodded, "Let's go through it also." he decided, as the three entered the portal.

* * *

'I've got to find A.J.' Shetamon thought, looking for him in the human world.

She passed Hamackif's home and Marissa saw Shetamon.

* * *

"Wow! Yesterday was a real good fight." A.J. muttered, on his way home.

'The way I fought Omegamon was incredible and I thought I would lose.' He thought.

Suddenly, A.J. stopped because a portal opened right in front of him.

* * *

Anna; Cole and Kate passed through the portal and were now in the real world. A stranger was in front of them.

"OTA!" Anna shouted, happily running straight to A.J.

'Anna? But...' A.J. started.

He stopped thinking, holding his arms out to greet Anna. But the reunion was cut short.

"Blue Water!" Watermon yelled, freezing Cole's legs.

"COLE!" Kate gasped, scared.

Anna stopped in her path before she reached A.J. and glanced to see what happened. A.J. noticed what happened too, as Anna glanced to see. Groups of people came to see what was happening. Runmon stopped them.

"Fire Line!" He yelled, in front of all of them.

He made all of them stop. Tai; Matt; Davis, and Ken with their Digimon came to help.

"Devas!" Watermon ordered.

The 12 Devas stepped in their way.

"It's them." Tai whispered.

"Who?" Davis asked.

"The Devas." Tai replied.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"Veemon." Davis muttered.

Veemon nodded.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

"Our turn." Matt informed.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... GARURUMON!"

Ken looked at Wormmon.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled, killing the sheep Deva Pajiramon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, but it was no use.

"V Laser!" Exveemon yelled next, but was still no use.

"Hell Squeeze!" Stingmon yelled.

The Rat Deva Kunbiramon wasn't affect by Stingmon's attack.

"Let's DNA!" Davis suggested.

Ken nodded.

"EX VEEMON..."  
"... STINGMON..."  
"... DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... PAILDRAMON!"

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon yelled, attacking Kunbiramon.

Paildramon finished Kunbiramon off.

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled once again.

This time the Devas avoided the attack. Mihiramon went on the offense and attacked War Greymon, with a showdown suddenly happening between Mihiramon & War Greymon, to see who was stronger. War Greymon didn't attack. Runmon was still holding the group off and to show he could take anyone down, he attacked Ryan, but didn't kill him.

* * *

"Now since the Devas are holding them off, I'll deal with Cole." Watermon decided.

"Electric Water!" He yelled.

But Kate quickly got in between Cole and the attack. She took the attack herself.

"KATE!" Cole shouted, with Kate collapsing onto Cole.

"Even better." Watermon grinned.

"We're going to beat them, Ken." Davis stated, excited.

Something happened that nobody would think that it could happen.

"Mihiramon... Energy boost to... Mihiramon Fighter Mode!"

"What?!" A.J. exclaimed, shocked.

"Mihiramon can't digivolve plus he's in champion stage." He commented.

"Why can't he digivolve?" Anna asked.

"Because the Devas are on the champion stage first of all and Digimon can't digivolve straight to me..." A.J. paused, remembering Leomon, who could digivolve straight to Saber Leomon, passing through Ultimate.

"Tiger Slash!" The mega Mihiramon yelled.

By now Marissa and Shetamon showed up together on the side where the people were gathered. Marissa called to Shetamon and they got to know each other.

"Got to tell A.J. about the device and give it to him." Shetamon explained, rushing through the group.

Marissa was right behind her until she saw her brother Ryan. Shetamon continued on to face Runmon so she could get to A.J.

"Dream Fear!" Shetamon yelled.

"HA!" Runmon laughed.

Shetamon was about to burst from Runmon laughing at her.

"Kate?" Cole asked, holding Kate.

Kate started to open her eyes and saw Cole smiling at her.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked, still smiling.

"I'm fine; just shocked from the attack." Kate whispered.

Both of them started to laugh in a low sound. Meanwhile, the rest of Graslmon's group, including Graslmon, joined to fight the Devas.

"Graslmon's swords!" Graslmon yelled.

But Mihiramon stopped the attack. Another shocking event occurred. Vajiramon -the Ox Deva- with Mihiramon's new form yet again digivolved, but this time biomerged.

"Mihiramon... Vajiramon... Digimerge to... War Vajiramon!"

War Vajiramon stood up straight with the wings of Mihiramon and hoofs plus swords like Vajiramon.

"Deva Blast!" War Vajiramon yelled, attacking Garurumon.

The blast made Garurumon go back to Gabumon.

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled, nut it didn't affect War Vajiramon since he was higher than Mega.

"We're goners." War Greymon muttered.

War Vajiramon faced War Greymon.

"Deva Blast!" He yelled, bringing War Greymon back down to Koromon.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon yelled, attacking War Vajiramon.

But quickly they lost hope, because it didn't work and it brought War Vajiramon's attention to him.

"Deva Blast!" He yelled, attacking Paildramon.

He brought him back down to Veemon and Wormmon.

"We're absolutely goners." Davis muttered.

"Deva Blast!" War Vajiramon yelled, attacking the group

He got Patamon killed.

"PATAMON!" T.K. screamed.

"Fire Line!" Runmon yelled, attacking Shetamon and getting her.

"Hold on Shetamon." Marissa encouraged Shetamon.

Runmon held Shetamon by the neck, getting A.J.'s attention. Runmon threw Shetamon far away, towards the valley. "Shetamon!" Marissa screamed getting up.

She was going to try to save Shetamon, but she saw A.J. going in Shetamon's direction.

'Please, please A.J. save her.' Marissa thought.

A.J. ran to the crest of the valley and instantly jumped.

'I'll never catch her before she reaches the ground.' A.J. thought.

"... Nova Ropes." He muttered, catching Shetamon.

Shetamon was pulled towards him.

"Star Glider!" A.J. whispered.

The star glider picked up A.J., who was holding onto Shetamon, and put them down on the ground.

"Are you O.K.?" A.J. asked Shetamon when they were safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shetamon replied, nodding. "Here's your watch thing."

She gave A.J. the world time watch.

"Do you know what White Fox did to it?" A.J. asked.

"Not a clue." Shetamon replied, shaking her head.

Suddenly a large meteor showed, and everyone stopped what they were doing, noticing it, including A.J.

'A new Digimon maybe?' He thought.

The meteor crashed. A.J. decided to use the world watch thing to see what White Fox had done. A giant rock pile, _alive_, appeared. A.J. pointed the open watch to it and read what it said.

**"Giant Graslmon Rock Mode, a pile of rocks that's alive. It doesn't have any attacks and rear attacks can affect it. It uses its body to fight." A.J. read**

'So it's my stardex.' He thought, figuring it out.

Every Digimon tried their attacks on Giant Graslmon RM -even though rare attacks would affect him-.

"Wet Ocean!" Watermon yelled, starting with one of his attacks.

But the attack only splashed the rock monster and didn't affect him.

"There goes my attack." Watermon sighed.

War Vajiramon was next.

"Deva Blast!" He yelled.

It seemed that War Vajiramon's attack affected Giant Graslmon RM, but only a little. A.J. was watching all of this and decided to see the info on War Vajiramon.

**"War Vajiramon, a mixture of Mihiramon Fighter Mode -FM- (the Tiger Deva) with Vajiramon (the Ox Deva). His attack: Deva Blast, is one of the rare attacks that would affect Giant Graslmon Rock Mode -RM- but only a little. His stage is unknown. Because of Mihiramon FM being mega & Vajiramon being champion."**

A.J. continued reading the info after War Vajiramon.

**"Mihiramon FM, the only Deva that can digivolve. His attack Tiger Slash, tears the opponent to pieces. Mihiramon FM is mega stage and can merge with Vajiramon to War Vajiramon."**

A.J. finished reading and continued watching the fight. Right then, the rock monster attacked War Vajiramon with its hands, Giant Graslmon RM fist hit War Vajiramon and knocked him down. The rock pile jumped into the air, combined its hand together and landed on War Vajiramon elbows. War Vajiramon cried out in pain and went back down to Mihiramon and Vajiramon. -Mihiramon was back to champion and not mega any more-.

"My turn." Runmon decided. "Fire Ax!"

The attack unsurprisingly didn't faze Giant Graslmon RM, even though Fire Ax was Runmon's strongest attack.

"Grasl Punch!" Giant Graslmon RM yelled, punching Runmon.

Its punch threw Runmon faaaar away. Watermon and the Devas retreated. Giant Graslmon RM went straight to Anna and held her by the neck. Quickly A.J. interfered.

"Let her go you big pile of mud!" He shouted to Giant Graslmon RM to let Anna go, but he ignored him.

'I'll teach you!' A.J. thought infuriated. "Lighting Throw!"

A.J. jumped into the air and threw a boomerang very, very strongly. The throw was no affect, but Giant Graslmon RM threw Anna away, like she was a toy or something and walked slowly to A.J. A.J., on the other hand, watched in terror, where Anna would fall, but was relieved when T.K. caught her. He noticed Giant Graslmon RM running to him.

"Whoa." A.J. gulped.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon yelled, attacking Giant Graslmon RM.

Now the digivolved Nefertimon got his attention from her attack and it also affected the giant, but a little.

"Good try Nefertimon." Kari nodded, encouraging Nefertimon.

But she saw Nefertimon got punched by Giant Graslmon RM, big time.

'Now is my time.' A.J. thought.

Shetamon watched as A.J. morphed.

"Crystal activate... Nova morph!"

Giant Graslmon RM was about to kill Kari, but fortunately Nova 5 interfered.

"Nova Light!" Nova 5 yelled, attacking and damaging Giant Graslmon RM big time.

It didn't destroy it though. Giant Graslmon RM roared loudly, in which the whole neighborhood heard it.

"So you can't talk, you big oath." Nova 5 muttered. "Its better that we don't understand what you say."

By now Kari was out of way and with the rest of the group, carrying Gatomon, who was unconscious.

"Grasl Punch!" Giant Graslmon RM yelled, throwing Nova 5 to a nearby building.

"I've got to stop... you." Nova 5 muttered, hurt from the attack and near collision.

With all his strength, Nova 5 ran straight towards Giant Graslmon RM, who was running towards Nova 5 in return. Nova 5 jumped onto the top of the head of Giant Graslmon RM.

'TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN!' Nova 5 thought.

"Nova Fist!" Nova 5 yelled, his fist glowing.

He punched Giant Graslmon RM on the head and destroyed it. Nova 5 jumped back down onto the ground, just as Giant Graslmon RM was perishing. He heard the loud cheering of both Graslmon's group and the humans on the other side.

"Whoa." Nova 5 whispered. "Sure was a tough one."

He watched the rocks breaking up and going who knows where.


	10. Chapter 10: Shetamon's Partner

_Chief Owl presents:_

**Mixmon War: The New Chosen One  
Book 1: The Nova Alliance Ba**

**_Chapter 10_**: Shetamon's Partner  
-The last chapter of the book-

When there was one last rock, it turned into yet another Rock Mode Digimon. Nova 5 took out his Stardex and read.

**"Graslmon RM. After Giant Graslmon RM is dead, his rocks would start to break up, separate and go to other places. There are 15 Graslmon RM in all and it starts by the place where Giant Graslmon RM died."**

Nova 5 finished reading.

'15 of those Digimon! I wonder how tough they are.' Nova 5 thought.

"That's correct, there are 15 of us." Graslmon RM 1 confirmed.

"If I don't take you down then others will." She stated.

"In your dreams." Nova 5 replied.

"The dreams will become real. Rock Slash!" Graslmon RM 1 yelled, attacking.

The attack banged Nova 5 to the ground. Nova 5 stood right back up.

"You never surrender? Do you?" Graslmon RM 1 asked, noticing and passing on the information to the other Graslmon RM for experience.

"Never." Nova 5 replied.

"Then take this. Grasl Pork!" Graslmon RM 1 yelled, attacking.

'Grasl Pork!' Nova 5 thought, disgusted.

He caught the Rock.

"Now what?" He asked.

But then suddenly Nova 5 disappeared.

* * *

"What did you do to him?!" Shetamon demanded.

"He just went to another dimension." Graslmon RM 1 shrugged. "By the way, we _do_ have a leader. His name is Graslmon Slash Mode (SM)."

"Rose Flames!" Shetamon yelled.

Graslmon RM 1 laughed.

"Do you think that att..." She started.

"Grasl's Destiny!" Graslmon yelled, interrupting Graslmon RM 1.

Graslmon RM 1 stopped and looked back.

"You're one of us, so why do you attack? _ME_?" she asked.

"I'll never be one of you even though I have a similar name." Graslmon stated.

By now Shetamon's attack hit Graslmon RM 1. Graslmon RM 1 glanced back

"Rock Crush!" GRM 1 -Graslmon Rock Mode- yelled.

The attack made a rock beam and injured Shetamon severely.

"Shetamon." Marissa whispered, worried.

"Don't worry." Shetamon informed, getting up. "GRM 1 will never defeat me."

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai suddenly remarked. "Let's take this bastard back to where she came from!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... GREYMON!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, destroying GRM 1.

"That's the end of her." Tai shrugged.

"One is down, 14 left." Graslmon shrugged.

'I wonder where A.J. went?' Shetamon thought.

Both Graslmon's group started to go away, as did the other group. Shetamon and Marissa were left alone.

"Where did he go? You think?" Shetamon asked.

"GRM 1 said to another dimension. Where exactly? I don't have a clue." Marissa replied, shaking her head.

* * *

Nova 5 landed on some garbage cans where he automatically demorphed.

"Where am I?" A.J. asked, whispered. "Stupid there is nobody here... I'm by myself."

A sound made him turn quickly. He saw a person.

'Friend or foe?' A.J. thought.

"Look at what we got here? Come and see this guys!" The person stated.

In awhile a group of people where in front of him.

"Where am I?" A.J. asked.

"Stupid question." One of them replied.

"You're on earth stupid." Another added.

A.J. was kind of dizzy from the fall.

"I mean which country?" He asked.

"You're in an area controlled by the emperor." The person, who seemed to be the leader of the group, informed.

"Which country or territory? What is it called?" A.J. asked, more aware.

"You're in the Grasm territory, controlled by the emperor." The leader replied.

"I think you guys know that I'm a total stranger here, right?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, we know. Guys it seems this guy is harmless, so let's deal with him as a good guest." The leader decided.

A.J. started to smile. As the group started to serve A.J. food; A.J. decided to understand more about the world.

"What happened?" A.J. asked.

"What do you mean?" The leader inquired, not understanding.

"I mean why are there territories and not countries, or cities, or something like that?" A.J. asked.

"You want to know the history. Gorge!" The leader called.

"Yes sir?" Gorge asked.

"Bring the history of the world CD." The leader informed.

"Yes sir." Gorge nodded, leaving.

In a few minutes he came back with the CD. The leader took the CD and put it in what looked like a computer. A.J. kept on eating; he just couldn't believe how good the food was.

"What food is this?" A.J. asked, with his mouth full.

The leader and his group started laughing.

"I prefer for you not to know." The leader replied.

'It's a secret recipe. O.K.' A.J. thought, accepting the reply.

"Here you are." The leader stated, showing A.J. the monitor. "This is the history of the world...". "And this is...".

But A.J. stopped him.

"I think I can handle myself. I promise I won't break it." He promised.

'He promised! That's strange. Well, basically he's strange but well-mannered.' The leader thought.

"What's your name?" A.J. asked, looking at the monitor.

"They call me leader or sir. I don't have any specific name." The leader replied.

He saw A.J.'s eyes getting more interested.

_After the world was divided into two parts; there became 2 territories, one on the left of the world, which was controlled by the emperor that he called his territory Grasm. The right side of the world which was controlled by the devil... the devil... was called Devilin; in respect for the devil._

A.J. read it to himself.

"So this side that I'm on is Grasm, like you said, that doesn't mean I don't believe." A.J. commented quickly.

The leader stayed quite. He knew reading the whole history would be two days with eating and sleeping of course. A.J. continued on reading.

_Grasm and Devilin at first were allies against any rebels on either side. For example, if there was a rebel group on Devilin, not only the Devilin Laws dealt with it, but Grasm also helped out. But after there were too many Rebel groups on Grasm, the laws decided on Grasm decided to go against Devilin. Since Devilin didn't help Grasm and their thoughts were different. They went on war with each other. But after thousands and thousands of years war, the two laws severed too much. They didn't come back to peace, but they stopped attacking each other. Now Grasm laws are controlled by the main Rebel group called Heino._

A.J. stopped here and asked the leader a question.

"Do you guys know anything about GRM 1?" A.J. asked.

The leader gasped. "How did you know about GRM 1?" He asked.

"Because Graslmon and the others fought it. GRM 1 is the one that brought me here... It seems." A.J. explained.

"GEM group shows after you defeat Giant Graslmon RM." The leader stated.

"I defeated him." A.J. replied.

"WHAT?! How..." The leader stopped. "After Giant Graslmon RM is defeated, five GEM -Graslmon Element Mode- for example GRM, or GWM, or GFM and so on... Three of each of the five elements -Earth; Wind; Water; Fire and Electricity- will come out. Defeating them will be easy, but the leader is the tricky part." The leader explained.

"How is he the tricky part?" A.J. asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the other world, Graslmon's group was fighting GWM -Graslmon Wind Mode-.

"Grasl's Destiny!" Graslmon yelled.

"Wind Storm!" GWM 1 yelled, diminishing Graslmon's attack.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.

"Howl of the wind!" GWM 1 yelled, stopping Nova Blast.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled.

"Old weapons... Take this! Hurricane Wind!" GWM yelled.

The attack threw everybody back and made them devolve. Shetamon and Marissa came to help out.

"Rose Flames!" Shetamon yelled.

The attack didn't affect GWM 1.

"If only A.J. was here with the Stardex." Shetamon whispered, sighing.

"His attacks are known, since he used them all." Tentomon stated.

"I think he has one attack he didn't use." Izzy theorized.

"That will take use all down." Tai whispered. "For sure."

"I think you're right, Tai." Izzy nodded.

* * *

"Because of course, he's the strongest." The leader replied.

"... Your rebel group is left. Time to take you down." A showoff leader stated.

"What do you mean our group is left?" Grasm Leader asked.

"I and my group took down all the groups." The showoff leader informed.

"Which side are you on?" A.J. asked.

"Wait a minute! I don't know you... You're not even on the list." The showoff leader informed, checking.

"He's not from this world." The Grasm leader grinned

"That explains it. I'll still answer you. We're on Devilin side, secretly of course." The Devilin Leader explained.

"I thought the war was over." The Grasm Leader blinked.

"It is, but Devilin laws made Special Forces, so less will die." The Devilin leader explained.

"I guess your group is one of them." The Grasm leader sighed.

"The best, other groups failed. In other words died." Devilin Leader stated.

"You took down Heino!?" A.J. asked.

"We sure did, expertly." The Devilin Leader replied.

"That's why we're left then." The Grasm Leader muttered.

"Fortunately for you guys, we're the last group, because there's no more money to train more special force. There were 15 at first." The Devilin Leader explained

"15! Like 15 GEM?" A.J. questioned, glancing at Grasm Leader.

He nodded.

"That's why there are 15 special forces, in honor for them." The Devilin Leader remarked. "Even though I don't have the right to talk, or say their names."

"You sure do not traitor!" Grasm Leader hissed. "Grasm Freedom prepare yourselves!"

"We're ready sir." The group replied, prepared for battle.

'I think it's time for me to go.' A.J. thought, walking off.

"Wait!" The Devilin leader ordered.

A.J. stopped.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." The Grasm leader requested.

Devilin Leader ignored him.

"Are you the one who took down Giant Graslmon RM?" He asked.

'What?! What does that have to do with anything?' A.J. thought. "I sure did."

"Then take them down." Devilin requested.

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"Because they are the ones that made Giant Graslmon RM; GEM and Graslmon SM -Slash Mode-." The Devilin leader started. "They were the ones that were made them to kill us, then send them to your world to destroy your humanity, then back here to finish Grasm off."

"Why would we make something to destroy ourselves?" The Grasm leader asked.

"You answer that question." The Devilin leader replied.

"First of all who's Graslmon SM?" A.J. asked.

"He's the leader of GEM force." The Grasm Leader replied.

"Oh." A.J. muttered. "So that's why Devilin laws made Special Forces; to take down the rebels who made GEM force?"

"That's one of the reasons." The Devilin leader replied.

"What are the others?" A.J. asked.

The Devilin leader didn't reply, but the Grasm leader did.

"Didn't you read the history?" He asked.

"False history, all wrong. Ours is the truth." The Devilin leader stated.

"Wait a minute..." A.J. started. "First of all, yes but not all of it and the GEM force isn't here anymore right?"

Both leaders nodded.

"Then if it was the main reason both of you are fighting, then you're fighting for nothing, since the things you're fighting against isn't even on this planet." A.J. reasoned.

Both leaders stopped to consider that, but A.J. had no time to think.

"I have to go back to my world to stop GEM force from destroying it. Bye." He waved, running away.

"Bye!" Both leaders replied in unison.

"I think he's right." The Devilin leader agreed.

"If what he said is true, then we're fighting for nothing." The Grasm leader nodded.

Both groups shook hands and made peace between themselves.

* * *

A.J. ran back to where the portal had dropped him and saw that the portal was still open.

'Weird.' He thought.

He didn't wait and entered the portal.

"Crystal activate... Nova morph." A.J. morphed, passing through the portal.

He started to think clearly now.

'Maybe GRM 1 sent me there because it was its home before, or for me to stop the fight. Whatever it is, I've got to stop GEM force.' Nova 5 thought.

He ran to a corner to see GWM 1 almost chocking Shetamon.

"Time to stop these rock heads." Nova 5 whispered.

"Nova Collision!" He yelled, attacking GWM 1.

GWM 1 let go of Shetamon and tried to stop the attack.

"Hurricane Wind!" He yelled, but couldn't stop it.

The collision threw him a few feet backwards. Nova 5 rushed to take GWM 1 down. Shetamon smiled, with him passing her.

"Nova Slice!" Nova 5 yelled.

The sword cut GWM 1 in half, destroying him.

"How were you able to defeat him?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, how?" Tentomon agreed.

"It took us all our strength to try and defeat him, but to no use. Yet you come and destroy GWM 1 with only 2 attacks." Gatomon informed.

Nova 5 decided not to run away this time, but to talk to them.

"First of all, I upgraded my attacks, here see." He explained, showing them his sword.

It had two circles on both sides on the edges and yet two other circles were in each one.

"Just before I attack." Nova 5 started to explain. "Nova Collision of course, these two circles glow, then shoot out double circles when I attack." "As for Nova Slice, the sword itself glows and I take the opponent down. I can do it two ways. One of them like you just saw now, but the other later on I'll tell or show."

Another goon of the GEM force showed. Nova 5 took out his Stardex and read the information.

**"Graslmon FM -Fire Mode-. He is the fire element member of GEM force. His attacks are Fire River; Flames of Rage and Heat of the sun."**

"He sure seems strong." Agumon noted.

"Are you afraid?" Tai asked.

"Of course not and to prove it, I'll attack him first." Agumon decided, running to face off against Graslmon FM.

"He sure is stupid." Nova 5 muttered.

The whole group turned their attention to him.

"Why? He's just being brave and... proving himself." Tai defended.

"A fire element Digimon against a fire element Digimon, come on! He'll just make Graslmon FM stronger for none of us, including me, couldn't beat him." Nova 5 reasoned.

Tai saw the danger.

"Agumon wait!" He warned, but the warning was too late.

Agumon had already attacked.

"Pepper Breath!" He yelled.

As suspected, Graslmon FM was affected, but by getting stronger and by growing bigger.

"I think I did a mistake." Agumon whispered.

"Now my first victim." GFM 1 grinned.

"Flames of Rage!" He yelled.

"Flames of Rage is going to roast him!" Nova 5 warned, running to save Agumon.

"Nova Light!" Nova 5 yelled, stopping.

He attacked to stop GFM 1's attack and was successful in doing so. N 5 quickly continued on to save Agumon. Yet again GFM 1 attacked.

"Heat of the Sun!" GFM 1 yelled.

N 5 was quicker and was able to save Agumon, but wasn't able to get far from GFM 1's attack.

"Gabumon." Matt inquired.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't digivolve." Gabumon apologized.

Matt looked shocked.

"Why?! Why not?" He asked.

"Because of the heat." Tentomon replied. "I think none of the Digimon can digivolve now."

"Oh man." Matt moaned, sweating.

Shetamon realized something.

'Marissa really does care about me, like A.J. does, but A.J. has his own partner, Graslmon. Could I be Marissa's like what the voice said?' Shetamon thought.

The voice returned, but only Shetamon heard it.

"_You have found your partner who can help_." The voice ended.

Shetamon turned to Marissa.

"You're my partner." She smiled.

"What?" Marissa asked, clearly confused.

"I'm your Digimon." Shetamon explained.

"But... how?" Marissa asked.

"If I can digivolve to champion, I might have a chance against GFM 1." Shetamon replied.

"But how can you digivolve?" Marissa asked again.

"With your help." Shetamon replied.

"I'll try." Marissa nodded, uncertain. "Shetamon digivolve!"

It worked.

"SHETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"... HEROINEMON!"

"Nightmare Scream!" Heroinemon yelled, cooling the heat wave.

The attack made it normal and it also damaged GFM 1. Quickly Nova 5 took out his Star Dex...

**"Heroinemon... Shetamon's Champion Stage... Her attack 'Nightmare Scream' makes the air in the area cooler and is a good component against fire... It also makes the opponent think of a scary noise for him or her... So enemies, watch out."**

"No kidding." GFM 1 agreed. "It's right, I'm hearing scary stuff."

He ran away screaming. The whole group cheered.

'So Shetamon, you finally have a partner, especially Marissa. I think I should make an Element Force to combat against these GEM force, and Marissa can be Electricity.'

THE END

SECTION 1: YOUNG OWL FICTION: MIXMON WAR: THE NEW CHOSEN ONE: THE NOVA ALLIANCE BA IS OVER

2:45 PM - TUESDAY 19.9.2006

THIS IS CHIEF OWL SIGNING OFF

**Author's Notes:** This was the last chapter for The Nova Alliance Ba. Ba means one or first and etc in my own made up tongue, Twilasin. There is a sequel called The Nova Alliance Ca and I had some of it written down, but it isn't complete and I'm not planning to put it down anytime soon. Remia...


End file.
